


Hunter

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a hunter is... Complicated. At the end of the day balancing what you do with what you are is a complex dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odessan

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: spoiler ridden, from a-z of the bounty hunter class in swtor.
> 
> Labelled Mature because ref to marriage and presumably happy times when Torian returns.  
> Mostly suggested, but still. 
> 
> Work in progress. Still missing a few chapters which I am gradually filling in. This update has Makeb, next will be Shadow's of Revan.

 

**Present**

There is no peace found inside a building for someone who prefers to exist in nature, for some reason they had given her a room in the main complex. Close to the action sure, well defended, but somehow not a place for a Mandalorian. Her campsite out by her ship was still close enough, but there she could see the stars, and feel the air pushing away at the stress of what had become day to day. Letting Theron know where she was, she spent her nights watching the sky and wishing her friends well, and longing for her riddur (husband). Now and then others would drift by to talk to her, and she made sure Theron knew exactly where to find her. She had a lot on her mind. This campsite provided her with space.   
  
It had been five years  at least, now nearly six, and several months since she had seen her husband. More importantly it had been that long since he had seen her. Her mental image of him was bound to be too young now, he would have aged in the years between. She regretted that, her beloved Mandalorian was getting older because of her. That he was fighting because of her.

  
She had searched the holo net for her small band of people. Yet nothing turned up.    
No Mako, no Torian and none of the others either.   
Life never quite went the way she expected. Not even from the beginning..

 


	2. The Great Hunt

Ly’rae stood on the step of the shuttle, her nose wrinkled in disgust. Hutta, a slimeball of a planet was definitely all that it was advertised to be. She could already hear the shooting from the gangs, and she hoped at least that the cantina where they were setting up was clean. She walked down and stepped onto spongy ground - damp like just about everything else on Hutta. Her armour felt heavier, and she gingerly checked to make sure at least her guns were dry. 

Her father used to joke she was born shooting, while that was not quite true she had certainly mastered the art early. Her blasters were her friends and all that was left of her family- at least for now anyhow, maybe someday she’d belong someplace again.

 

She had gotten revenge on the gang who had stripped her of her home and security, she had been seventeen, and quite certain that the world was ending. She had gone into the meeting at the headquarters guns blazing - fully expecting to die; as she had already lost everything. She was determined to take as many with her as possible. She knew that her father had worked with an opposing gang as an enforcer; his death had not really been a shock; it was when they came after her mother and brother that she had become intent on revenge. Her brother had been young, only a small child not old enough to hold a gun let alone shoot with it, and her mother had been innocent of any dealings with any gangs. Her father made sure of it, just as he made sure that Ly’rae had blasters from an early age. 

 

When it was all said and done she stood alone at the end surrounded by dead, it had not felt right, necessary but not right. She had left, and begun to drift doing odd jobs as a hired gun. Then she happened to meet Braden in the course of a job she was doing. He expressed admiration of her skill with her blasters - she knew she was good she had no qualms about admitting the fact. He offered her a place on his Great Hunt team. As the hunter.

She saw an opportunity to repair some of her self worth and respectability and still do what she loved. So she found herself on Hutta.

 

If Nar Shaddaa was known as the armpit, she thought, this must definitely be something a little further south. The smell was terrible.  Sighing she gathered her stuff and made her way past the street fights, noting that it seemed to be between two main factions - meaning more bounties by both sides. It would help her case she knew. 

 

“Well now..” the young girl with cybernetics on her head and large brown eyes looked her over from where she stood near the terminal.

“Well now indeed” Braden grinned “Welcome hunter, this is your team”. He gestured around the room at the two others who were there “This is the hunter I told you about, the one who will win us the great hunt.” 

Ly’rae felt a little put on the spot and nodded to each of the other two. She decided bravado was the best approach and attempted to look confident.

“This is Mako, a little genius I picked up on Nar Shaddaa some time ago, she can slice anything.” Mako nodded to her with a smile as Braden continued “What she doesn't know about the great hunt is not worth knowing.” 

“Well, I know the names of all the winners from the last few years.” she replied

“This is Jory he is our security for the office.” Jory nodded to her, he was a Nikto she knew, all of them seemed far from home on Hutta.

“I hope you make us all very rich.” he said in accented huttese. She nodded with a grin.

“So you ready to get to work Hunter?”

 

The time on Hutta became a blur. She knew it was how her mind dealt with what happened there. Not long after she arrived Braden and Jory were murdered while she was out and Mako was making some other enquiries they arrived back in a few seconds of each other. Mako wept on seeing the scene. Then blamed Ly’rae, though Ly knew Mako had no real idea of who it was, nor did she. It had never done Ly any good dwelling on the events, death was a horrible thing when it happened to friends. Then they had seen the the security footage. The shadowy snotty voiced figure intoning his desire to rid the hunter of her team. Ly'rae silently thanked the stars that Mako had not been there, because she knew for sure the girl would have been included in that. That is where they learnt the name of the enemy. Tarro Blood, a cheating Mandalorian who was trying to manipulate his way to a sure win. Ly’rae was not about to let that happen. Not to Mako and not to Braden’s memory.  That's why she didn't give in. She pushed herself until she was named winner of the grand melee, and gained entrance to the Great Hunt.

The following few months they were in the Great Hunt. Her life at least had some purpose. 

Each planet they went to had a different scenario, some more difficult than others. The reality of her career and how good she was at it, became clearer and clearer. Along the way they collected another crew member, Tyresius Loki was one of those bounties that drive you crazy. On Tatooine he had dragged them from one end to the other. Ly'rae had never known how many places in her armor sand would slither in. She started hating Tatooine at that point. Just how The Devaronian had slipped away several times was a mystery. In the end, they had made an agreement, and Tyresious had become no more. Gault had proved himself though, over time, she never had reason to doubt her decision. By the time they left the planet, she was confident of her call in life - she handled the harder hunts, as if they were easy. Somehow she survived it all, survived being shot at, survived being followed, tricked and at times hunted herself.

They had reached the end of the Great Hunt, finally facing off against Tarro Blood. The job was to deal with a Jedi who had killed many Mandalorians in the war. To the Mandalorians he was a worthy foe, but also the blood he took demanded a price. Ly understood the need for revenge. She also knew the cost - one act followed another. In the life of a hunter, a criminal was to be either apprehended, or killed, she was as strongly opposed to crime as she could be, but sometimes things got out of hand and her work skirted close to criminal. The Jedi Killian Jarro was one such case, a war criminal who had done much damage. He never grasped the damage he had done, the clans who called for the blood of their sons to be avenged. 

While revenge sometimes felt empty. Ly’rae knew that it was necessary. Even though she never told anyone, she often admired the Mandalorians. She had seen them from a distance once, asked her father why they travelled in a group and he had told her, they were Mandalorians, of the empire but not entirely. They stood proud with their clan and family, he added, his own eyes wistful at the thought of belonging, of being fought for instead of being forced to fight for criminals.

Ly'rae and Mako found Tarro Blood in the holding cells, strangely he seemed to believe he would win in a fight. Ly'rae had more honor in her little finger than he had shown in the entire hunt. Still she agreed to fight him. To his horror she won. She left him beaten but alive, dealt with the Jedi and set the ship to explode. They escaped. It took some time for her to realise they had just won the great hunt. 

 

They had succeeded. The hunt was over, they were more or less the last Hunters standing. They headed for Dromund Kaas, to report to the hunt master.

  
  



	3. To be Mandolorian

 

> **Ba’jur bal beskar’gam,**
> 
> **[education and armour]**
> 
> **Ara’nov, aliit,**
> 
> **[self defence, our tribe]**
> 
> **Mando’a bal Mand’alor,**
> 
> **[our language, our leader]**
> 
> **An vencuyan mai.**
> 
> **[All help us survive]**
> 
> _ **Resol’nare rhyme taught to children** . _

 

From the enclave they were given an invitation to meet Mand'alor. Mand'alor the leader of the Mandalorians clans. A man who was wise and strong; who aided the empire in war. Unrivalled as a warrior among his people. For Ly and Mako, it was an honour beyond words. 

 

He set her a task which she learnt later was part of the process of being adopted as a Mandalorian. She and Mako headed to complete the job set out for them. It was nothing special she thought, just kill a big impossible to kill beast. 

Then she met Torian Cadera. 

She thought he was cute when she had first seen him. Going to the camp on Mand'alor's direction with Mako had proved strange to her. She was not one of them. Yet she felt that connection and longing she had first felt when she had seen the Mandalorians as a child.

As they approached the camp two particular Mandalorians had stared at her. Honestly it was difficult not to just ignore them, being stared at made her uneasy, and aware that she wore scars from her past.

“Hi there.” She opted to greet them.

“This is Mandalorian territory, don't want others tripping us over.” The first had rumbled. The second, scars marking his face in what she knew to be an old Mandalorian tradition, tousled blonde hair framing intelligent blue eyes had all but rolled his eyes at his friend. 

“She’s more warrior than you, Jogo.”  He said, a calm self assurance reflected off him, but he looked young. She was in her mid 20’s herself, each year hard fought for. Some days she felt older.

“It's okay kid, got a name?” She asked.

“Not a kid.” He grimaced and she regretted using the word. “Torian Cadera.”

“No offence.” She gestured to the cave “I'm hunting big prey..”

“Be at the bottom. Horrible beast, but if it is there that's where you will find it.

“Thanks. Leave the cave to me, we will be back.”

The one standing next to Torian muttered something under his breath as they moved to the cave. Ly’rae could hear Torian's reply loud and clear.

“She just won the great hunt.” 

They had found what they were after, the beast was tough but quick thinking and an ease of their partnership meant it soon lay dead. Returning she and Mako were cheered by the others, approaching the fire the two from earlier spoke to her.

“Did you find it?” Torian had asked. Nodding she had shown him the trophy.

“Ugly.” He had agreed.

“How did you kill it when many from my clan could not?” Jogo, the one who had spoken before asked incredulously.

“If they all think like you I might know why- you need to use your brain and your gun. You are so ready to fight that you don't think first.” She saw Torian nod in approval.

“Well. I salute you, Hail to the victor.” Jogo yelled. The attention caused Ly’rae to blush but she could not take her eyes off Torian.

 

Returning to Mand'alor with their prize, he nodded his approval.

“In every group of champions, there has always been a Mandalorian.”

“You are asking me…” Ly'rae trailed off amazed. 

“Would you honour my clan and join us?”

Nodding Ly'rae agreed. The ensuing party lasted well into the night.

 

The next time she saw Torian he got the jump on her- it was his hiding spot so he knew it better, was better at hiding from sight. However she managed to turn it around so she had control.

“Didn’t expect to get the jump on you so easy.” He said, his rifle still aimed. 

“Well maybe I wanted to see you again?” She had said coyly, disarming the man so that he flustered, lowering his gun, she flipped him over and on his back before he could react.  Pointing her gun at him.

“Ouch, I deserved that.” He had said, allowing her to help him up.

“She must like you, if that had been me I'd be dead.” Gault said helpfully.

She had decided then that she wanted to give Torian more of her time, she tried to hide it from Gault  just how flustered that Torian had really gotten to her.

“Not here for me, for who then?” He asked as she gave him a hand to get up.

“I've been sent for your father..”

“Think I could help..I'm after him myself and not for a reunion.”

 

They worked together, the bounty from the blacklist - a top secret list with only the champions being able to see it - was to kill Jicoln Cadera. She recognised his last name immediately.  What Ly'rae understood is that he had disowned the Mandalorians who followed Mand'alor, creating a rift. When the fighting settled between them, Torian had been embraced into the fold, but Jicoln had done irreparable damage. Not just to his reputation but Torian's as well.

They finally caught Jicoln Cadera, Torian's father, the traitor, if it had not been for Torian Ly'rae knew they would not have caught him. As it was Ly’rae saw Torian as a good natural tracker, someone she could trust to see what was going on, observant, handy with a rifle. Someone she could trust to have her back as well. 

To start with Jicoln taunted them, leaving a holo communicator to speak to him.

“Has Mandalore resorted to sending children after me?”

Ly'rae wondered if she looked young, childhood felt like a long time ago.

Gault kept up with her as they followed the Goroya be Haran, the Mandalorian death game. Seeking Jicoln’s treasures he left for them to find while he took pot shots at her. Torian went ahead to find his lair. 

At the end Jicoln fought to the last, until he was broken finally. Ly’rae didn't really know if Torian understood the gravity of killing his father, and she did not want him to hold regrets. She knew too well what regrets can do. For a Mandalorian, honor had a high price. Torian acknowledged this, and she didn't have the heart to press it further.    
“Just do it.” Jicoln said, waiting, wanting to die, tired of running and hiding.

Ly’rae was relieved when Torian caught up with them.

“ Liser gar su jorhaa'ir haar joha, dar'manda?” Torian demanded, his pistol lowered towards Jicoln. “ Ib'tuur gar dar'buir balyc.” (You are no longer Mandolorian, you do not remember the language and today you’re also no longer my father)    
“ Me'ven? Ner… Ner ad? Oyayc?” Jicoln had stared at Torian in shock, his son was alive.

“I have a last request, hunter. I want a moment to speak with my son.”

Ly’rae looked at Torian for a cue, but he was still lost in the confusion of the moment. She tried to think how she would have felt, and she knew she would give a lot to have a few words with her father.

“OK, I have the time, just… I will be watching.” 

“You’ve got no business carrying your name like a mark of shame, I fought a righteous battle. You’ll never get me to admit otherwise.” Jicoln had reeled back, all hints of pride and scorn gone from him, this was acceptance of death, acceptance of fate and his last chance to pass on something good to his son.

“I understand.” Torian looked pale, Ly’rae desperately wanted to support him but she knew not to intervene, knew that these things had to happen.   
“Take my head to Mandalore if you’re gonna. I’m tired.” Jicoln looked at the two of them, Ly’rae wondered if he saw how she looked at his son, and had that gave some hope for him. 

“This is your call to make, Kid.” Ly’rae said quietly to Torian, his call, if nothing else there would be redemption in that, choosing to pursue his father and their family honor had been difficult.

“I’m sorry” Torian said, drawing his gun again.

“Gar taldin ni jaonyc, gar su buir, ori'wadaas'la.” Jicoln spoke his last words, a sense of surrender in his tone as he reminded Torian of something important (Bloodline is not important but you as a father is the most important thing.)

“I’ll do our name proud.” Torian nodded, allowing the gun to fire with a sense of finality; he stood awhile staring into nothing.”That wasn’t what I expected.”

“You ok? What’d he say to you?” Ly’rae made a mental note to learn Mandoa - she might well be newly adopted but knowing the language was important.   
“Nothing I didn’t already know. Just differently told. I want to be alone. It’s been an honor.” Torian gave a slight nod of his head before he faded into the surrounds.

Returning to her ship, Ly’rae wondered if she would ever see him again. Somehow she wished that he had allowed her closer still it struck her as strange that she would like him. He was younger than she was, and she was not sure if he would ever feel the same about her.

Maybe it was because he didn't treat her like a fragile defenceless princess or some freak because of her scars, and he seemed to respect her as a hunter.

He was with the others who came for Jicoln’s body. He waited as they went to the ship to retrieve the body.

When they were alone he stepped towards her, she noticed he seemed a bit nervous.

“ Can I ask a favour?”  He had asked.

She nodded waiting for the question or request.

“ I'd like to travel with you. Learn from you. Earn some honor.”

“The more the merrier?” Ly’rae had said “I'd be honoured to have you with us.”

She meant it too, somewhere in her head her mind said this one is one of the good ones, and there are so few left. Plus he was Mandalorian and she knew just seeing how he acted and reacted to things would teach her. Plus she still had a protective streak, and a crush to nurse.

At a mail stop days later, she opened a message from Mandalore.

“ I hear Jicoln’s son is traveling with you. Take care of him, he has a legacy to uphold.”

 

Torian came with her more often than not on the hunts, leaving Mako and Gault to sort out the ship.   
Mako managed to find every trace of bounty on a planet, and they earned a nice amount. 

 

 


	4. Betrayed

Quesh is a little more like Hutta but also deadly. The very air there smelt, and could without the right gear kill you. Yet companies in both the Republic and the Empire had figured out how to use it as adrenals. Mako had pointed out a sponsorship offer for Adascorp one of the companies on Quesh. Ly'rae’s instinct was to say outright no. She had no desire to be linked with a company like that, 

Mako and Gault were strongly of a mind that the money made it worth it. Ly'rae couldn't help but think that it seemed too good to be true. She took Torian along with her, mostly for her safety but also because the only other one to disagree with the proposal on paper was Torian, and she felt that the other two would put pressure on her.

She was right to be concerned. They came to the address given, and it was too empty to make her comfortable. A man offered her a drink and showed them into his office. Ly'rae had a feeling this was not a good situation. She declined the drink. 

What tipped her off was that he ordered the drink anyhow.  In a few seconds she was face to face with the padawan she had let go free on the ship. 

“Surrender.” The girl said “ and this will go easier.”

Ly'rae shook her head.

“You killed Master Killian Jarro.” She was not going to get far as a Jedi with the anger issues. Also holding a grudge against a bounty hunter was never a good plan. Still to kill the girl and her SiS friends did not sit right.

“That was a job.” 

“There are consequences…” The little Jedi was clearly unhappy.

“ I let you go free.” Ly'rae knew it was a losing battle and she started to plan an attack.

“That is the only reason I'm still talking to you. Hand over your weapons…”

Ly'rae wondered if that ever worked. She glanced at Torian, and she could see he was ready for a fight.

“No.” She said

It was the SiS that drew first, followed closely by the Jedi. It did not take long to clear the room.

“You killed the Mandalorian killer? Killian Jarro?” Torian was clearly impressed.

“Last target on the Great Hunt.”

“Worthy target.”

A few more agents tried to stop them as they left.

They were done with Quesh. Ly'rae couldn't wait to leave.


	5. Back to Hunt

Back to the hunt Mako pulled up the next target on Hoth.

Hoth was the location of their second one. In a pinch, Hoth is nice to look at, in reality, unless you are a wompa it is a location of bitter cold, ice, snow and more ice.

They spent more than one night stuck in a tent and huddled together to keep warm. 

One of these nights Ly’rae woke startled, her heart racing, to Torian shaking her.

“Ly, wake up..” He said softly.

Her eyes flew open and her hand grabbed for her gun. Once she calmed down she realised it was just her and Torian stuck in the tent in a storm on Hoth. The nightmare sat at the edges of her mind - the room where she had found her mother and brother, the moment that had broken her.

“Sorry.”

“Do you often sleep with a gun in arms reach?” He asked, taking the weapon from her and setting it down obviously a little concerned about her firing it. Frowning as she shivered he drew her into his arms to warm her up.

“Yes actually. I have done since I was seventeen.”

“Did something.. You don't have to talk to me about it if you don't want to.” He said.

“I…” She sighed, if she was having nightmares again, what would happen when she was back on ship? She had not had those dreams for years, blocking the events from her mind had been easy enough in the past but now? “No I think someone needs to know… if I'm having nightmares again…maybe sometime”

“”I'm no councillor or anything” Torian said “But if it helps I care.”

“You do?” She asked her mind taking a moment to catch up with controlling her mouth. Normally she would never have said such a thing, but he had his arms around her and parts of her self control seemed to be fuzzy.

“Yes, actually been meaning to ask you something personal...if I can..” He seemed to blush, even in the low light of the tent, lit only by the dim light of a datapad on the top of their bags. She saw him push back his fringe as he often did. “Are you..” He paused again shifting so he could see her face “seeing anyone?”

“No… Are you?”

“No.. Thinking about it though..” 

“ I see.. “

 

The following night was normal enough. The night after, the dream woke her with a scream which after a surreal moment she realised had come from her mouth. Torian was there again, taking her gun away, comforting her.  She spent the rest of the night recounting her life to date, how she learnt to shoot, how her family had been torn from her and how much it had made her angry, and the bitter cost of her revenge. Including the wounds that had scarred her face.

“I try not to kill for killing's sake.” She said “ but sometimes revenge is all you have left for people you love.”

“We have a word for that, skira. I understand what you mean.” 

“The nightmares I have, they are memories of my mother and baby brother when they were killed. Gangster cowards.” She fell silent still trying to chase the memory away.

“Torian.”  She said after a moment of silence “Please don't tell anyone else.”

“I won't. It is your call.” He said “but you know that they won't think less of you?” 

“I know. It isn't that, it is…” She sighed her hand going to the scars on her face “I don’t want to be weaker than I already am.”

He moved closer to her, placing a hand under her chin he tilted her head towards him, gently lifting his other hand and tracing the line of her scars.

“Ly,” he said quietly “You are beautiful.”

He kissed her gently, and held her until she fell asleep again.

 

By the time they had finished on Hoth, something had started between them. Though if you asked Gault, it started on Taris, but no-one asked his opinion very often. Ly had more or less adopted a little Jawa named Blizz from Hoth, well saved him from a Chiss execution squad, she found him intelligent but naive, cute and friendly. She hoped what he learnt from them would help him be stronger in the long run. Until then, she decided, she would look out for them all. 

Protect her strange family as best she could.

 

Two of the hardest blacklist bounties down and it was time for a party. The other champions had called and invited them to celebrate on Nar Shaddaa at the casino there. Private suite and all; a really excellent kind of place to party.

“Torian, will you come with me and be my ‘ arm candy’” Ly had asked jokingly, he had blushed adorably, but agreed. That left Mako and Blizz to look after the ship.

As they went Torian snuck his hand into hers, it felt good to relax,to be together and celebrate. They had done good work in the last few months.

The elevator ride to the room was fine, they were still in a party mood until they stepped out. Blaster burns littered the entrance, Ly’rae swore under her breathe.

“Careful, something is wrong.” She said to Torian quietly trying to hear people.

The hall was a horrific site, there dressed in her party clothes but lying dead was Jewla Nightbringer, there were burns which Ly recognised as light sabre. She had a feeling she knew what this was about. As they got nearer to the hall she could hear the conversation between a Jedi and the Jedi Master Jun Seros. SIS and Jedi sent to “apprehend” her again. 

Only this time she realised as she entered the room, they had wrought more damage against people who were not involved. Bloodworthy, and the last champion Defenestrator lay dead on the floor. As she entered, her heart sank, her mind went hazy and she heard someone suggest she surrender.

The scene was too like another. Too close to what she had fought to get past. Her anger, rather than cloud her mind seemed to open her eyes. Steel her resolve as she switched to self defence mode, no-one was taking her guns. She fought fiercely until the room fell silent except for the holo.

“You will suffer the consequences of your actions.”  Seros was saying, outlining her supposed offence.

“You did this, their blood is on your hands.” She replied, snapping the holo off before he could reply, and switching to her coms. 

“Mako, get everyone back to the ship, the party is off.”

“Really?” Mako replied “But I just finished getting ready..okay fine..”

“Really… We had party crashers and it's a bloodbath, Mako.. We will be there soon.”

Torian put his hand on her shoulder to steady her as she surveyed the room. 

“What about them?”

“We get revenge for them.” Ly said, for the first time sounding like a Mandalorian “We go after the Jedi who started this.” 

“Skirra - I can support that.” Torian agreed.


	6. Skirra

The Republic set them up to take the fall for a number of things. Pretty much anything they could think of. Including a large range of things they had nothing to do with. 

“That’s low… “ Ly said, as Mako listed the offences “Dragging my name and reputation through the mud.”

“We could lie low…?” Mako said and then turned to the console “Oh but the Empire is apparently backing their plans.”

“Great, just what we need.” Ly'rae sighed, looking at her crew she wondered if it was worth it to them to stay with her. 

“If you don't want to stay I won't argue…” She started to say

“Look, I'm here for the long haul.” Mako said “We are in this together.” 

“Me too.” Gault  agreed, Torian nodded, he would likely have words to say to her later.

Blizz jumped in with his agreement too. Each of them declaring her to be worth fighting with. It meant the world to her. That was when they were summoned by Darth Tormen.

“Do you think it's a trap?” Ly'rae asked them all.

“Might be, but I don't fancy saying no to a Sith.” Gault said.

“It did not sound optional.” Mako said “it seems we don't really have a choice.”

“Then that is where we go.”

 

The first lesson anyone who meets a bounty hunter learns is this: do not ask them to surrender their weapons. No-one who lives by their wits and their gun is going to take that nicely. So when they arrived at Tormen’s ship and the captain asked just that, it resulted in a fight. 

“Lock down this hangar Mako,” Ly'rae asked her tone determined.

“What are you going to do?”

“He asked to speak with me, so I am going to do just that.”

Having kept her weapons, keeping Torian with her as they made their way to speak to Tormen. It turned out He was actually offering them work which would lead to revenge.

 

Later back on the ship Torian pulled her aside.

“I am in love with you.” He said softly, just loud enough for her to hear, and not have the rest of the ship eavesdrop what they were saying. She had swallowed hard before admitting 

“I’m in love with you too.” He took her hands in his and held them a moment.

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, Cyare. Forever, however long that will be.”

They spent as much time together as they could. He hunted with her as the bounties from Tormen came through.

 

On Belsavis they faced off against Zane Burrows, a Republic smuggler. Someone Gault had known a long time before. They soon found out they were not the only ones after him. An inmate, from maximum security so he said, named Skadge. To start with he was an annoyance, an overly violent, very angry Houk who wanted to exact a grisly revenge. It took them fighting on Zane’s trail across the prison. Finally Skadge suggested they work together to catch Zane. Ly'rae agreed, though Torian was reluctant, not trusting Ly’s safety to the Houk.

“Don't trust him.” Torian murmured.

“Nor do I. Keep your com open.” Ly'rae had an odd feeling as he walked away. Something was going to go wrong.

She didn't have long to consider the feeling however as Skadge led her on a long hunt through the prison, Zane seemed to stay one step ahead of them. Finally they caught up. Ly'rae had to step in front of Skadge to stop him killing Zane, she managed to get him in carbonite before gratefully turning to let Skadge go, however he wanted to travel on her ship with them. Against her better judgement she agreed.

Back at the ship, she went to find Torian, but not finding him she hit the intercom which always bought the crew to the flight deck. 

“Where is Torian?”

“He got a call from a friend, he said, to meet in the cantina.” Mako replied as if she had just woken up then with sudden concern in her voice “ You think there is no friend and he was kidnapped?”

Ly'rae nodded just as the holo began to notify them of an incoming call.

“You should value your loved ones, Hunter,” the man was saying “Or they could be gone before you know. We understand if this boy isn't marriage material...we will be on Hoth but hurry.” 

Ly'rae felt herself torn between outright anger and embarrassment. She had thought they had kept their relationship fairly quiet.

“What do we do now?” Mako said before adding “We all know by the way, don't need to hide it.”

Ly'rae swallowed hard, she had to get Torian back.

“We find a space big enough for Skadge, and we go to Hoth.”

“You know it's a trap right?” Gault frowned at her.

“Yes but….Torian..” Ly'rae looked helplessly at her crew.

“As long as you know it's a trap.” He shrugged 

“Let's go get Torian.” Mako said seeing Ly'rae’s discomfort. 

 

It was naturally a trap. The kind you can see coming a mile away. A set up by some notoriously successful group, to kill her. Ly'rae was more than ready, managed to clear the room before getting even a scratch.

“That's my girl.” Torian said looking greatly relieved.

“Still got a live one.” Mako said her gun trained on him, the rat who had aimed his blaster at Torian. Ly'rae removed the cuffs from Torian with more than her usual care.

“Thanks. Guess it was my turn to be bait.”

“Well I do find you attractive.”

“Ugh, save it for the ship. What do we do with this guy?” Mako interrupted.

“What? How are you still alive?” The man was saying amazed “ this should have been total overkill.”

“Unlike what you think, bounty hunting is not a game, Mandalorians do not play at being good at it - they are.” Ly'rae turned to Torian “Your call.”

Torian turned to the man, punching him squarely on the jaw.

“Dues paid.”

“Meet you guys back on the ship.” Mako said before disappearing out the door.

Ly'rae and Torian made it outside before kissing, he took her hand and wordlessly placed it on his heart. Silently reiterating his vow to love her forever.

 

It was soon after this they gave up all pretense and Torian moved into Ly'rae’s quarters, they didn't discuss the changes but they did not want to be apart either. None of the others made any comment. Except Blizz who referred to Torian as Ly'rae’s ‘love-love’ fortunately for Blizz, Mako strongly suggested he not let Torian  hear it.

 

Ly'rae was sitting cross legged on the bed on the trip between Voss and one of the core worlds Corellia. Torian slipped into the room and came towards her.

“Wanted to ask you something?” He said looking desperately nervous.

She nodded and moved to the edge of the bed, he took her hand and kneeling down,he said: “Will you marry me?”

She nodded “Yes!, I thought you were never going to ask!”

 

Corellia was a perfect place for Mandalorians, an active war zone, with plenty to prove themselves on. They managed to work for two Sith at the same time. There are times where bounty hunting works as a means to an end. For Ly'rae her goal was to face off against Seros and hold him to account for her friends deaths.

It took Tormen taking down two more targets to bring Jun Seros to Corellia. Facing him was Ly'rae’s sense of purpose throughout the long trial of working for the Sith. It had meant doing a few things she hated - dealing with the Solonians and having to trick them; having to fight her way through a city already a war zone. Torian approved of Corellia, saying that a Mando without a fight is untested, and unproven. Ly knew that as a Mandalorian to test themselves and to challenge ourselves, was the higher calling of a warrior. Corellia was certainly a test, by the time she was headed towards Seros she had seen enough war to do her for a while. Seros was ready for them. Still angry, still bitter, seeing the Jedi in person did not atone the lives he took. His death however grim it was, however, would. The last person on Tormans list was the chancellor of the Republic. 

They went to the flagship of the Republic chancellor, fighting their way to his office they found him,  Chancellor Janarus was ready to talk to them. Ly and Torian were not so keen on chatter. Still, Janarus admitted that Seros had done wrong by Ly, and that he was releasing the documents that would aid in clearing her name. For Ly it was too little too late. 

“He is trying to make a liar out of you.” Torian pointed out. 

She knew that the damage this man had done warranted everything he got. She had a job, and she did it. Chancellor Janarus was delivered to the Sith Darth Tormen. 

“You served well Hunter, we may use you again.”

“I'm sorry, Tormen, I'm not on permanent hire to the Empire, I don't take orders. I'm my own woman.” She turned heel and left him there.


	7. Buttery Huts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter describes events on Makeb from the Imperial side.  
>  Spoiler warning intact.

A few months later, a mystery awaited them, as Ly’rae went to check the bounty postings, a message from Darth Marr was on her holo. He requested her employ to go to a planet named Makeb, a rich little mining world on the edge of Hutt space which produced an important substance. Isotope 5 whatever good that did - she was never as cluey about spaceships as she was about her blasters and gear.

Torian said he had heard there was some hunting but rich resorts don't really draw in hunters. Mako gallantly decided not to travel to the unstable planet, and the rest suddenly had other projects.

 

For all the instability Makeb was a pretty planet really, especially compared to Illum or Hoth; though Ly’rae had come to appreciate the ice and snow as much as she could. Makeb was coming down around their ears though, and that made her feel a little unstable. 

“I’m used to it.” Torian grinned “Geonosia used to rock me to sleep.”

They found the information they wanted, and again Ly was reminded how much she hated people who were willing to play whatever game necessary to get the money, and in a broad sense she had no love for Hutts. Not after the tricks Nemro tried way back in the day. The small team they had as  support - provided by Marr from among different departments; though Ly suspected they were meant to redeem themselves somehow for past wrongdoings. Lord Cytharat she knew had been Darth Malgus's protege and had taken this role to prove his allegiance to the Empire. She knew that each of the team Darth Marr had sent would serve until death. While she hoped it wouldn't come to that, she wouldn't shoulder any guild regarding their deaths

They managed to find the places that the material was stored. Frowning Ly had trouble imagining how the Hutts had managed to use it all, every last bit except a very small sample.  The droids they developed while solid, were still no real match to Ly’rae’s fighting style. Between Torian and her the droid on guard at the so called secure vault was beaten easily. . 

Lord Cytharat was the one who sacrificed his life to stop the rest of the droids, an event which turned the purpose of the time on Makeb from finding Isotype 5 and stealing it, to finding a way to save the planet so as to keep mining the stuff.

Thankfully they had access to a think tank of different scientists and a reasonably competent scientist named Niadrin Tro on staff. Although, it was at that point Ly found out she hated scientists.

 

At least they had time to walk around in fresh air for a minute while the brains were working.

“Whew!” Torian gasped delightedly, seeing the view from the platform; “I should have bought my hunting rifle.”

Ly just laughed at him - there would be time to return if this worked out, if not she doubted they would exactly escape the place. 

“Maybe we can come back for a trip some time?” 

“Yeah, bring everyone… Corridon would love this place.” 

“And I could finally meet your vod.” she tried the Mando'a word for brother, hoping her lessons had paid off a bit.

“Not bad… good  even.” Torian said stopping to give her a quick hug. It always mattered to him that she tried, even if she couldn’t speak the language fluently, she could understand more than most would think.

“That's Niar over there, let’s get back to work.” she grimaced, not really looking forward to poking around on Makeb.

“It won't be too long with all the ground quakes.” Torian said trying to make her feel better she shook her head.

“That does not help you know.” 

“Well let's just figure it out as we go along!”He grinned at her, she was enjoying the time with him, even if they were trying to do the impossible.

“Like we always do.” Ly replied.

 

They built up the distraction, equipping the locals to serve as best as they could - there was honor in giving them the means to defend themselves from the Regulator forces who had sided with the Hutts; again for money and that irked Ly even more. 

Once the distraction was working, and the republic was happily evacuating the planet unknowingly helping the Empire cement its role. Ly and Torian went to take the required measurements from underground.

 

Underground, Ly’rae could not believe they stood in an old mining shaft, it was alive with large semi-grumpy animals who had been stirred up by all the shaking. Torian stood next to her as they exited the lift.

“Corridan isn't going to believe this one.”

“I’m standing next to you and I can hardly believe it.”

“Heh, good stories though.”

“Plenty to tell Mandalore next time we meet.” she agreed. 

They made their way into the place, working quickly, with a skill that the two of them had developed over the last few years of working closely together. Finally they were close enough to turn on the equipment.

“Here goes…” Ly hit the switch.

“We have company.” Torian said just loud enough for her to hear.

“Time for some fun then…” Ly turned to the approaching animals. “Come on then, have at me.” 

The fight was short - she really didn't expect more, but then a larger, much more pushy animal clambered up from who knows where; they were already underground, already felt like they were at the centre of the planet, so the animal must have come from somewhere further in..

For a moment they eyed it dumbfounded, this really was going to be quite the story.

“Akaanir” Torian yelled at the beast “Oya!”

Ly joined the fight, seeing the challenge for what it was. Best the beast, they have more for their story.

When they were done, and the equipment was safe, they noted some falling rocks.

“Why is this cave feeling decidedly unsteady?”

“Ah..” Niar’s voice sounded uncertain on the coms “you need to get to safety, likely going to be a large ground quake… epicentre about where you are.”

“Figures.”  Ly muttered, as they went up the path, “Metres under the earth and we aren't safe.”

“Stop right there.” a Regulator mercenary group stood at the top of their path - between them and safety. Ly was not having any of it.

“Get out of here, there is a ground quake about to wipe this whole place…”

“Oh I don't know, it only took what five seconds to kill that sith?” the regulator aimed her gun.

“Two…” one of her men replied.

Ly did not wait for an invitation to the fray, she started in on them, easily besting the five men and coming close to beating the woman, but the rumbles were getting louder and the urgency of getting to a safe room just up the ramp was  more important.

“Shame I don't have time to kill you.” Ly said sarcastically, “Going to have to let the rocks do it.”

Torian and Ly made it to the secure room just before the quake hit. Ly fell against her husband, kind of grateful that she was not going to be stuck in the dark alone.

“Well…” she said as they sat waiting “ this is definitely different.”

“We could find things to do to pass the time. “ Torian said cheekily leaning over to kiss her.

“Hmm… but we don't have enough oxygen for that my dear.”

“Fine… it's nice to just sit quiet for a bit anyhow- come on, sit close to me Cyare.”

 

Six hours later, they heard scrambling sounds from the other side of the rocks. Their rescue had taken its time, Ly’rae thought, but at least they were there.

“Six hours!” she grumbled as she and Torian leant on the last boulder, creating a rather dramatic exit to the whole scenario. “Sometimes i wish i could force choke people just … argh…” 

Torian laughed at her, they hadn't really suffered for the duration, since they were together, they could pretty much endure anything.

“Sorry Hunter.” Niar was saying “that was not supposed to happen…”

“Did you get the data?”  Ly said ignoring the panicked look on poor Niadrin the scientists face..

“Yes we got everything we need.”

“Good, hate to think that was all a waste.”

“Sir..” one of the men who had been digging through the rubble came over “We have found some more alive… regulator mercenaries by the looks.. What do we do with them?”

“Rough them up and send them home.” Ly said.

“Psychological torture handbook page 5” Niar added “ Don't get squeamish.”

Ly raised an eyebrow at the woman

“I had a lot of time to read in the Ministry of Logistics.” 

 

They explained the process of saving Makeb’s core was actually going to accelerate the destruction of it. Ly blinked a little confused but she figured the science guys knew what they were doing. She hoped anyhow.

“We need drill teams..” Niar said 

“What about the locals?”  Ly offered, surprised when it was agreed upon and she was sent out to rescue scientists from now murderous Regulator squads. Having done that she got them into the drills to do their magic.

At the end, when it looked like they had won. The Hutts sent a strike team to kidnap personal to get information about what the Empire was doing. Niar was among the ones taken. Ly felt the jeopardy that having the team interrogated would put their entire project in.

She went after them. 

 

The Hutt, Saijin who had decided to use the title of Archon, was to blame for this. Following her team into his Palace, Ly was sad to find most of them dead. Niar was nearly in the same way, her feeling of determination, Ly suspected, was all that kept her alive.

“Where is he?” Ly said

“Follow me.” Niar limped along, leading them to the room where the Archon was. 

A short battle followed, the Archon sitting inside a droid was not quite prepared to face a bounty hunter of Lyraes calibre, nor her Mandalorian husband. Soon his defeat was evident, and the Mercenaries turned on him as well.

“We know your secret Imperial dog,” the Hutt said; Ly had the urge to explain that she was not imperial, but she felt it was a wasted effort, “This planet isn't going to die as they say.”

“I could destroy the whole planet with just a word.” Ly’rae responded

“She could.” Nair confirmed.

“Now wait..” The mercenaries said hesitantly.

“You deal with me.” Ly’rae said allowing some of her bad mood to show through, always happy to use her bad temper to the greater good “Your hutt friend here is finished.”

“We could call..” 

“Nope… nothing off planet will work.” Nair said “You are stuck at the whim of the Empire.”

“So do I destroy the planet…” Ly raised her eyebrow at the Mercs, as much as she hated that they were in this for the money, she hated that innocent civilians were possibly still caught in the crossfire.

“What do you want?” 

“Continue to evacuate the people, and do not say a word of what you think you know. I won't confirm or deny it, but you won't spread it either.”she said “If you do, I will hunt you down… and you know I can.”

Each of them agreed. Finally the one who decided he was spokesperson for the group asked

“What about the Hutt? Do you want us to deal with him?”

Ly ran a few scenarios in her head, she knew beyond doubt if she left the creep alive he would continue to cause havoc, and since the mercs were easily bought, her ability to trust them to do the job was limited.

“No, I will deal with him.” with an easy move she shot the Hutt cleanly. His dying wail was medicine to her ears.

“Finally.. Niar….?”

“Better to die here than … at the office…” she coughed.

“You did good Niar.” Ly offered, knowing the woman was beyond help.

 

It is always bittersweet to finish a job knowing people had died to see it done. She said as much to Marr when they met up on the station.

“It's done, Makeb is ours.” she said

“The Hutts and the Republic both believe it is collapsing.” Marr responded.

“That, is part of the plan. Once they leave, it is ours.” Ly offered “I think I need a holiday and a stiff drink and neither on Makeb.”

“We will have ships ready to take control.” Marr replied almost smiling at the hunter, he knew she was worth her pay. That she would work to make things right for the Empire. Perhaps it would work out and they might have a chance in this war after all.

 

Once they were back on ship, and she had time to stretch her arms, and to clean her gear and blasters, Lyrae was glad to be leaving Makeb. It had been a strange little trip there. 

They took a few weeks to recover, telling the story over a few ales to their crew. Spending time without their crew - and generally just living.


	8. After All - Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaj’la

Nu kyr’adyc, shi taab’echaj’la. [Not gone merely marching far away.] (Mandalorian tribute to fallen comrade.)   
He wrote a letter. She smiled just seeing his name. Yet It read more as a note that he never thought she would get. She could feel every one of his words.  
Sighing she scrolled through the message. He was joining Mandalore. She knew the Empire had failed. The Mandalorians would not take kindly to Arcann’s imprisonment of her.  
Mandalore's champion, the last, the others slaughtered by the Republic. Her heart sank. Torian would throw himself into the fight. It's hard to be careful when grief grabs you. I'm still alive you silly boy, I wouldn't leave you like that. Stars if he had been with her they could have taken on Arcann, could have won. 

She had sent them back. Had to. Mako would hate her now. Gault would have approved. Blizz she knew would have supported her. Skadge was anyone's guess. But Torian would be mad too, that she had sent them away. A mando wants to fight, the more challenging the better. That was not a fight, they were badly out gunned and outnumbered. Marr’s ship was failing, Lyr had known the end was nearly on them. She should be dead. The ship exploded.  
She should be dead. That was the first time she should have died.

The second followed closely, they were marched to the eternal throne on Zakuul she had stood beside Darth Marr as Valkorian greeted them. Valkorian, the Emperor, Vitiate, so many names and faces but the same man.  
Bow he demanded. Marr refused and was killed.  
She should have died too. She refused, she was determined to never bow to him. She remembered Ziost, recalled the people, and she refused.   
Arcann, the son, face half covered, was tasked with her death.  
“You came here to kill him…” He said breaking her cuffs and handing her a gun.  
She had done so with much thought, she would be killed for this for sure. Suddenly she didn't care, if her end meant his end it was enough. The damage this man had done to her Galaxy.

As he died, energy sparked around her and she was then unconscious, thrown into carbonite, dubbed the outlander. I should have died then, they should have killed me.  
The carbonite was killing her, she was stuck in a dream as Valkorian, for his own reasons kept her alive. She saw her friends and lover lying dead. It tore her up. Valkorian insisting that she was better than them. I love one of them she had argued, her heart breaking. She wanted him back. Valkorian did not seem to understand the value of allies.

Lana had come. Someone had finally come to rescue her, it felt like days - but it had been years. Five years. The whole world had changed and gone insane. The Empire and Republic fallen to Zakuul. Chaos, spite and anger swarmed around the Galaxy. Lana had no idea where the Mandalorian fleet was or what they were doing.

Ly'rae had never felt so alone. Not even when she lost her family. She felt part of her was missing, and she longed to make herself whole. She kept having nightmares, seeing her husband dead. Try as she might to dismiss them, the fear weighed on her what would she do if he was dead? She tried to hope. Tried to remember what he had taught her about being a Mandalorian.


	9. Presently on Odessan

In everyone wanting her to be everything, she longed to just be a simple bounty hunter, free to go where she wished, free to keep her own schedule. Yet nothing since Darth Marr's ship had exploded had been to her schedule. Her friends were gone, her husband off with the Mandalorians and no one able to contact him. Five years in carbonite, nearly dying from that, if fate had a sense of humour she sure hoped it wasn't an elaborate joke. No, instead she was thrust from being employed by the Empire, to saving the Galaxy.

The nightmares from her past came back, fierce reminders of loss that she did not want to face certainly not alone. She took to sitting in the Cantina, of a late night with a herbal concoction that was to help her sleep.

“You okay?” Theron asked coming over, he had seen her head into the cantina every night, but had not had time to check on her.

“Not really” she gave a feeble smile “ but it could be worse.”

Later settling in at her camp for the night she heard sounds from behind her.

“You awake?” Theron’s voice asked from the shadows interrupting her going for her gun.

“Yeah.” She gestured “ come on into the fire.”

“Nice set up. Still not sleeping?”

“It's hard to sleep, I keep wondering where my boy is.”

“Torian Cadera?” He paused trying to remember “ he was with you on Rishi.”

“Yeah.” She closed her arms around herself, trying to temper the sadness she felt.

“Did he write to you?” He paused “ you don't have to talk if you don't want to.. But..”

“You aren't sleeping either?” She asked shifting the topic a little.

“Having issues, see there is this commander who is struggling with stuff.. And I'm concerned for her..”

“Ha.” She said then frowned “you mean that?”

“Yes actually, I notice you don't click with Lana nearly as much as I'd somehow assumed.”

“No, I was never very good at Imperial stuff.” She shrugged

“I don't understand..”

“I'm Mandalorian, not Imperial never have been, was actually born on Nar Shaddaa.” She waited for the shock to reach his face “ my father was an enforcer for some gang or other...my mother though, he treated her like royalty, never let her get involved in gang stuff. He taught me to use blasters from an early age, I used to get bored and shoot cans with a slingshot, guess I was a bit unusual for a daughter.”

“So how did you go from that to…”

“An opposing gang murdered my father, and his bosses, but instead of just that, they went after families…” She closed her eyes “ I came home one day to find my mother and brother shot dead.

“ I'm sorry.” He was sincere. She had not heard sincere in a while.

“I got revenge. I thought I was going to die anyhow so I took my blasters and raided the gang’s base. Killed them all, but I was left standing.”

“So began the bounty hunting?”

“So I stopped caring what I did, or how much I was paid. Not good years. Then I met Braden.”

She stopped again shaking her head “ only knew him a short time but he changed my life...got me headed towards doing the great hunt.”

“Ah, I wondered how that was.” He was genuinely listening to her, somehow in all the madness she had lost anyone who actually knew her.

“When I met you, on Manaan.. You said you knew who I was, I really wanted to correct you.” She threw him a look “what I'm telling you now might make you hate me…”

“After everything we have been through…” He held his hands up measuring the distance.

“The last bounty on the great hunt was a Republic hero - Killian Jarro.” He nodded recalling the information he found. “The thing is, it was a legitimate bounty, he killed so many Mandalorians, and our way is blood for blood. No one can bring back the fathers and sons but..”

“That was part of the file on you.” He said quietly “ I did read it.”

“ A lot of the information was made up.” He nodded, he had figured as much.

“You also had people killed by SiS and Jedi forces..I'm sorry about that.”

“Collateral in a single mans scheme for revenge.” She couldn't hide the bitterness in her voice. “ he messed up so much.”

“I'm sorry.” they sat in silence for a while until Ly’rae started to finally get tired, and Theron wandered back indoors.

 

The next night he found her in the cantina again, still trying to chase the demons with her herbal tea concoction which smelt terrible. Theron did not want to think what might be a comparative smell.

“Want to talk?” He sat down ready to listen.  Ly could see why she liked this guy, why on Rishi the temptations had run so high. He was genuinely a nice guy, terribly sweet and good looking.

“I'm having nightmares. Dreams that don't seem to go out of my mind when I wake up.”

“What kind?”

“Past stuff… My family dead on the floor…” She turned a little pale as she added “though now I see Torian with them.”

“He is alive, we know that much.” Theron hoped that would help.

“I know, Gault told me as much. Gah it feels like my heart was ripped out…”

“I'm sorry.”

“No, don't be… Neither you nor I exactly asked for our worlds to be twisted around. I saw my crew dead, that five years in carbonite, valkorian had me dreaming about things that were happening -that I couldn't change - it was like walking into that room again. My crew, my family… what did I do wrong?”

“Ly, you didn't cause what happened with your family.” Theron pointed out.

“I know.” She sighed “ would have been me too if I had been home.”

“You know I'm here for you.” Theron said “ I realise you are a person, and I'm sorry if that gets lost in the shuffle of this Alliance.”

“At least I don't have Valkorian sitting in my head at the moment.” She sighed

“Small mercies..” Theron grimaced

“I often wish I could go back to my old life, but..” she paused a moment, picking imaginary fluff from her armour. “ I'd never have met you, never have met a lot of people here.”

“Meeting me was a good thing? I think you chewed my head off on Manaan.”

“You called me Imperial…”

“And you aren't I'm still learning that..”

“Ha, no Mandalorian likes being called Imperial.”

“Will try to remember.” He laughed then seriously said “Do you regret us on Rishi and Yavin?”

“No. I don't. I enjoyed pressing your buttons...to start with it was mostly to stir you up then…”

“If you were not married Ly, I'd be one of the goons lining up to just get a date with you.”

“Then I found I had feelings for you and it confused me.” she added, more in a  mumble than anything.

“Sorry.” Theron tried hard to look embarrassed. Truth was he had feelings for her but he knew better than to chase those.

“If you had known about Torian?” She angled her head at him.

“I make it a practice to never stand in the path of a Mandalorian. They are very much difficult to bargain with, especially where wives are concerned..” He said adding  “where do we stand now?”

“Good friends I hope.” She replied “ I have very few good friends, I'd hate to have to back off completely from having one at least.”

“I could use some good friends too.” Theron nodded. “I might be safer if I considered you more my sister though.”

“Well find my husband if you can, and you get two for one.” She sighed, it was going to be another long lonely night. _Torian, where are you?_

“You camping out tonight?” Theron seemed to sense she needed someone there.

She nodded, for all the dreams her camp was the only place she felt comfortable.

“Want company? Haven't camped out in a while.”

“Sure.”

Theron played the role of big brother, he kept a watchful eye on Ly overnight and distracted her with silly stories of things he got up to working in SiS and the many times he annoyed his bosses.  



	10. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after so long, together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter is a huge spoiler for KOTFE content. You have been warned.

The message to come to the war room was strange, it spoke of plans and ideas and more.  
“We have found that the droids powering the ships are … from one mould.” Scorpio said. Scorpio and Lana occupied that area of Ly’s mind where they were allies, she would fall in battle rather than see them killed, but she did not trust them. Not Trusting them was perhaps why she listened to what they said now, and her mind was actively accessing the threat to herself. Lana at least had come to rescue her from the spire but, to be fair, it had been out of urgent wider need than out of love or devotion to a friend. Theron she at least trusted; he had done everything to make sure she knew she as a person mattered in this.

Regardless they needed an army, to attack factories and Theron found them one. He said he had called in favours from the outer rim. The outer rim, Ly recalled included Rishi; it seemed to her that was a good potential place for allies. Nodding her head now, she agreed to go meet them on the planet Davannis, where Zakuul had established their factory. The aim was to get the Gemini mould.

Mandalorians.  
She knew as soon as they flew over the camp and came in to land. The emblem was vivid against the brown of the planet. Her people. She doubted anyone she knew would be there, none of them had exactly met her too often regardless. She had a bad feeling that the Mand'alor who had adopted her was among the early casualties of the war. She could only hope Torian was not.

“This way,” one of them offered as others milled around fires and tents. Ly inhaled the smells of camp, someone was cooking food. Following closely the direction she was led, she recognised the design of the main tent, she had seen it on Rishi. 

“Mand’alor” she greeted the red headed figure in the main room. Ly knew who it was, and she also knew it was going to be a shock to see her alive as it was.  
Shea Vizsla turned, and stared. Ly’rae, the Mandalorian bounty hunter stood there strong and healthy. The rumours she had been killed clearly exaggerated, or at least misinformed.  
“You look pretty good for a dead woman.” she said by way of greeting.  
“You got a promotion.” Ly nodded, “What happened to your predecessor?”  
Shea looked down, not willing to meet Ly’s questions head on, finally looking up she said what Ly already knew.  
“Your adopted clan was hit hard; Mand’alor went down fighting. I inherited the title.. Almost by accident..”  
Ly nodded. Shea’s eyes shifted to the person behind her. Figuring it was a soldier, she didn't turn around but waited for Shea to respond.  
“Torian!” Shea greeted the man.  
Ly’s heart skipped a beat, was she going to see a bitter wounded veteran? Was he still hers? She closed her eyes a second to gather courage before she turned.  
“Riddur…. Beloved.” Torian was shocked.  
Ly nodded to him.  
“Torian.. What are you doing here?” She exhaled the air she had unknowingly been holding  
“ I know it has been a long time, but I never stopped loving you.” closing the distance she pulled him to her and kissed him. For Ly it was proof of life, as if it was a dream. She dreaded waking up.  
“I never thought you did.” He murmured to her wrapping his arms around her.“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum.” Ly’rae knew her dreams did not speak Mando'a near that well.  
“I take it you know each other?”Shea deadpanned, she was glad, Torian had been a lost soul not that long ago, and she now knew exactly why. “Time for talk later. If you want to be useful, you can reprogram the guns to fire on the factory defenses.”  
“For my fallen clan, for Mand'alor.” Ly nodded, and soon, with Torian by her side - how long had she waited just knowing he was there gave her strength and courage she had lamented lost.  
“Let’s go then.”  
They managed to take out the guards and reprogram the guns. Each bunker proved different tactics but aside from a staunch hardness that entered when they engaged in a fight, Torian was the same as he had ever been.  
“Last one.” Ly said as coms broke through the silence.  
“We are pinned down here..” the Mandalorian stated, not in fear but in a sense of relaying of facts. “Fire the guns, we will take them with us.”  
“I…” Ly looked at Torian, she had spent so long saving lives of late, having people’s expectations put on her she felt she couldn't make this choice - do we rush in and save the day or do we do as a Mandalorian would do? “What do you think Torian, you know these people..”  
“There is no choice, we are Mandalorian.” She nodded and allowed him to fire the gun. 

Somewhere in the middle of it all Lana called her holo. Torian guarded the door while she went in to operate controls.  
“Lana.”  
“Theron found these schematics, it might prove useful.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Another thing… hunter… about the Mandalorians..”  
“Be careful Lana, what you say next, this is my family.”  
“You I respect. Your family are dangerous and savage. I think it would be wise to be very careful in the inclusion of them in the Alliance.”  
“Lana…”  
“I am just saying, you have to watch it - they have held both republic and empire as enemies in the past… nothing stops those animals from turning on you at the end of this…”  
“I have to go.”  
“Alright. Just think about it.”  
“Bye Lana.”

She shut the holo off, part of her mind which wasn’t focused on getting back to camp was seething. Lana had no idea what she was saying, her people, were not savages. The idea was something that had been built up by others over time. Torian was quiet for a moment or two then when they were safer close to camp he turned around.  
“I heard the holo.”  
“You didn't say anything.” Ly said quietly “And i am sorry, I still don't trust Lana but i owe her my life.”  
“Just know that we are not animals.” he replied grimly.  
“Torian, I know. I am not going to do anything just because she says to.” Ly sighed “I get to lead this crazy Alliance, they put me in charge… my family.. The Mandalorians, will not be conspired against. I won’t allow it.”  
“Good.” he said, a new light going on in his eyes as he nodded. She felt almost like she had passed a test.

Back at camp, there was a sense of celebration, as a combination of victory, and remembrance gripped the place. Ly knew that brawling and such was a common thing, and done to bring honor to the dead; and she was pretty certain most of them would be up early getting ready for the day’s fighting.  
“Tonight we celebrate!” Khomo Fett shouted with what only amounted to glee.  
Ly felt a little bemused by Khomo Fett, he was enthusiastic about fighting, about war, and while she appreciated that, she also saw something that bothered her.  
Torian turned to her and asked if she had heard from the rest.  
“Everyone but Skadge and Mako.” she replied. Mako, hang in there honey wherever you are, know i have not forgotten you.  
“The others cut out early, Mako and I stayed together for a while. I had to leave her, but she can take care of herself. When Mand’alor calls.” he paused a moment taking her hand “You I am not leaving, ever again.”  
She nodded, she knew, she also knew that somewhere in that five years she would have answered the call if she had been able to.  
“Let’s leave the victory party.” Torian took her hand.  
“Lets.” she nodded; allowing him to lead her to the outskirts of the camp.  
Her hand in his, she felt almost as if the world had stopped turning. She had wanted this to happen, to find Torian, so badly it had consumed most of her waking moments.

“What happened with you Cyare?” he asked as they sat on a log facing each other, they had five years to catch up and very little time between fights.  
“I don’t remember what happened after the ship, except I woke up on Arcann’s flagship, and was delivered to his father.”  
“His father?”  
Ly’rae swallowed, glad for the millionth time that Valkorian had decided to leave her be.  
“Vitiate… Valkorian…” she closed her eyes against the memories. Ziost. Yavin. “It was the sith emperor.”  
“Rumours are true then?” Torian asked “You killed him?”  
“I…” she tried to know if that was going to be good or bad. “That hunt should have been my last, I took the chance to do what I came to do.”  
“How?”  
“His son, handed me my gun, told me to kill him.” she frowned, Arcann was strange, and she had never once understood his plans in that moment, she wasn't going to pretend now.  
“Coward.” Torian assessed “No honor.”  
“A dangerous coward.” she said then, her hand instinctively touching her stomach where the scar from Arcann’s sabre still showed on her back and her front.  
Torian frowned. She knew he had not thought to see her, let alone alive; healthy and leading an alliance. She also knew he had hoped.  
“Injuries?” he asked moving closer, protectively closing his hands over hers.  
“You will see.”she replied lowering her eyes a little, it had been a long time.  
“Six years?” she nodded to his question, continuing the story as best she could.  
“In carbonite, for five years.” she said it quietly, had it really been a year ago? Had the nightmares really lasted that long?  
“I'm sorry, we knew but we couldn't… and then..” he started shaking his head.  
“I know. Gault told me.” she exhaled, glad that the Devaronian had stuck around long enough to tell her about her crew, about her husband.  
“Been fighting Arcann all that time?”  
She nodded then, shook her head a little trying to shake of lingering memories.  
“More fodder for the nightmares Torian, and I can't even begin to explain it..”  
“We have time Cyare, and I will be there to protect you from the dreams again. Still sleep with your blaster under your pillow?”he knew what she meant, and why she did that. Her safety, as her husband had been his job, one of the things he had missed was holding her when she needed him.  
She nodded.  
“It's worse now but but more stories another time.” she did not want to confuse their reunion by telling him about Valkorian, and beyond that she needed to know things from him. “Did they tell you I was coming?”  
“Only that the commander of an Alliance to stop the empire was coming. The fabled Outlander. I don’t think even Mand’alor knew it was you.”  
She shook her head, judging by Shea’s dropped jaw when she arrived, she had not known.  
“I.. looked for you.” she placed her other hand ontop of his, tracing a new scarline. “No-one could tell me anything, i have missed you.”  
He lifted her hands and breathed her in.  
“It has been a long time.” Torian said “I would have come to you had I known..”  
“I wasn't sure.. I'm not..” Ly tried to find the words she wanted to say, to tell him it was okay if he moved on, it was okay if he had a new love. She would never forget what they were.  
“No. “ Torian’s reply was almost pained, her unasked question hung for moment more before he swatted it away. “I will never stop loving you Cyare, you are my riddur, my heart and life, there was no moving on from that, from you.”  
She looked up at him, he was older and so was she. He had saved her more times than she could count even when they were apart.  
“I have missed you.” she said again.  
He took her hand in his leading her to her feet.  
“Let's find a quiet corner, somewhere private.” As a loud whoop exploded from the tents behind them “Away from them. I need you to myself.”  
He was firmer, stronger much more assertive of his wants. She followed him to a secluded area. A single tent away from them all. A note on the door.  
“Ha.” Torian handed her the note. It was Shea, telling them it was their space, and she would keep the others away.

Mandalorian armour is designed to protect the wearer, not for desperate lovers to shed fast. So instead of speed, Torian opted to help Ly with her gear carefully. He paused when her chest plate came off and the cropped top underneath showed clearly the scars.  
“Cyare… I..” he as somewhere between angry and sad. She looked up at him and sighed, he would have to hear the rest of the story someday.  
“I am here.” she said instead “I survived.”  
He ran his hands down her back, swearing under his breath as he felt the exact opposite, perfectly rounded scar. The wound had gone straight through.  
“I don't know how you survived that...I could have lost you again…” he exhaled “I won’t ever leave you again.”  
“My Cyare” she said quietly as she in turn helped him with his gear. “Don’t promise things we can't keep to.”  
“I promise to love you.” he replied kissing her, nearly six years of pent up passion and longing going into the kiss. It left both of them breathing hard when they finally parted.  
“Kar'taylir darasuum” she murmured.  
“You have practised.”He approved, “I remember teaching you.”  
“I remember learning…” they were talking about things that didn't matter, because it had been so long, and she felt nervous that she had changed too much, that he had changed.

“You are worried?” he drew her to him and held her close.  
“Yes.” she confessed “A lot has changed, I worry if we are still us..”  
His grin made her confused, angling her head she threw him a questioning glance.  
“Do not worry so much my Riddur,” he said “you have not changed.”  
“Well a little. But not ways that matter here.” she replied, this time understanding that worrying over things like that was really her thing, she poked her tongue at him.  
“Torian, you have changed.” she said then switching to seriousness “I never once saw you be so strong as you were today.”  
“I think that's a compliment?”  
“My love, it is me admitting you are not a kid and that I won't ever call you that again.” she grinned back at him.  
“I see how it is.” Torian replied grabbing her again and pulling her to the bed, kissing her passionately.  
“Perhaps.” she replied coyly  
“I can show you that I am yours” he whispered “that i never stopped remembering you, your body with mine.”  
She had no words to respond to that, beyond a groan of desire, but it didn't really matter, at that point. They were done talking. 

The next morning they compared notes for the day ahead. Looked over the battle plan and made decisions on who and where to go. Ly gave the schematics that Lana had sent.  
“You are here for the robot?” Shea asked Ly, who nodded.  
“It might be the answer to taking this fight to Arcann’s fleet.”  
“Torian can go with you.” It was an order that they happily followed.  
They made their way through the factory, killing droids was not as much honour as killing humans behind the droids but it was a means to an end. The gemini mould was in the back of the place, in a secure area. Or almost secure, certainly not secure enough to prevent two Mandalorians access.

“Your droid is up there.” Torian said “I will hold them off..”  
“Alone?” her heart skipped a beat, she did not want to lose him again. Not so soon.  
“I am Mando’ad.” he said simply “go.”  
She nodded and found herself looking at what was essentially Scorpio’s duplicate.  
However, this droid was not a mould, nor was it a copy of Scorpio. It was… an entirely different thing. She had to ask it to turn itself off so they could go. It was unlike any experience she had had to date, however she knew they were close to completing her mission.

Shea was waiting when Ly came to say goodbye, she had not considered this part, the going home.  
She knew Torian actually had rank here and in that respect she might not get to keep him this time, it struck her that he actually had what he had been denied for so long - loyalty, honor among the clans, Clan Cadera back.  
As Torian came into the tent, Shea walked over to him.  
“I considered what you ask, the answer is yes.” she turned to Ly “If this alliance is going to work out, you need a clan representative at your side. Someone to liaise with me and keep you alive  
“Looks like we are really back.” Torian smiled at his wife.  
“We have what we’ve always had. We’re just together to share it again.”  
“You say it better than I do.”  
“Ret'urcye mhi, Stay alive.” Shea commanded “Both of you.”


	11. Home But No Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Odessan... just enough time to breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come... when things happen :) Look out for other stories staring Ly'rae, Torian and the gang on my A03 page.

Back to Odessan  
Ly'rae was glad to be back. Lately every time she returned from a mission alive, just being able to breathe here was good. It was even better when Torian stood protectively next to her. She was tired, but there was still work to do.  
"Welcome home." Theron nodded to her as he walked over, datapad in hand.  
"Glad to be back!" Ly could be honest, Darvannis had nothing to recommended it for a holiday location, even the droid factory was now in pieces. The Mandalorian's however were happy - rearming and returning as a force to be reckoned with for the first time in years.   
"Welcome Torian." Theron turned to the young man who stood close to Ly'rae "You have no idea how much we all needed to find you."  
The Commander of the Alliance was scarlet with embarrassment. Torian side stepped closer and took hold of her hand.  
"So I hear." Torian grinned at Ly'rae and turned to shake Theron's hand with his free one "Good to see you again Theron. Thanks for looking out for her."  
"It's what I do..." Theron said pausing as if he wanted to add something shaking his head slightly, he then looked at Ly'rae "Show him to your digs, get settled and come to the war room - Scorpio has something to show you."   
Ly'rae knew this fight was going to carry on for a while yet, she nodded in agreement.  
"So which digs do you want to see? I've been camping outside a lot, hate the compound you know... it's not a bit like home." Ly'rae said, they had a night together but one night didn't exactly make things easier for her, it had been five years for Torian, and months for her, but bad things in that time had haunted her.  
"Ly..." Torian started trying to get her attention as she continued discussing the pros and cons of sleeping outside. He reached a hand to her cheek gently adding "Cyar'ika"   
"I..."   
"I know, but just breath, we are back together, and I promise I will do all I can to make sure it stays that way."   
"I'm scared of what is coming." She admitted, "Scared I could lose you again."  
"Well, war is what it is..." he paused "But for now, go to your meeting and I will be at your camp." 

 

A few days later as Ly'rae stood on the balcony near the end of the Alliance base, looking out at her ship which sat mostly unused in front of her. It was almost nostalgic now, everything had not even worked out the way she imagined let alone could comprehend.  
"Ly?" Torian walked up behind her and placed his hands across her back gently, she had been standing at the railing staring out at nothing for an hour. He had, of course, been watching her but his concern increased when she slammed her fist into the railing.  
"hm?" Ly'rae turned to him then sighed, "I promise, I am okay  
"You sure?" Torian knew already she was mad.  
"This is all bull, all of it." she snapped "They made me a leader of the Alliance; I get blamed if we fail, if we win.. I have a feeling I will get blamed for that too; nobody actually cares what I want.."  
"I do.." Torian smiled at her "So what do you want?"   
"I want to hunt... with you.. with Mako... with Blizz maybe not so much Gault and Skadge.." she sighed again "I want this to be over. I am so done."  
"Cyrika..." he said softly pulling her into a hug. "I can only promise to support you - whatever happens."   
"I know. I just.." she went hit the rail again, but he caught her hand.  
"What's made you angry?"   
"Idiot features..." she muttered  
"Valkorian?" She had filled him in on what happened, and he had been worried about her since then - Ly had seen more than most of trouble in her time and it had only been a few years with them being together, that she had started to relax, though she had always been strong.  
"Yeah. Can't help feeling its a long con.. a trap."  
"You can see them coming." Torian reasoned "If it is a trap, you are strong enough to fight him."  
"For my mind?" she shrugged tiredly "I'm no Sith with force crap.. or a Jedi..."  
"Better than either." he said " You're stubborn, willful and..."   
Ly'rae began laughing.  
" What did I say?" Torian said, blushing a little as he often did when they spoke, something that no matter how battle hardened they both became, was endearingly cute to Ly'rae.  
"Well most people think being stubborn and willful are not so good." Ly pointed out.  
"You know I don't think..." Torian started to say as Ly'rae began to laugh again.  
"I know." she turned from the railing which put her straight into Torian's arms, he smiled as he wrapped her tightly.  
"We will get through this." Torian said "Together. I'm not going anywhere, whatever happens."


End file.
